1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-267792, there is proposed an imaging apparatus worn around a user's head to capture an image ahead of a user's line of sight. In such an imaging apparatus, it is not assumed that imaging is performed with a stable attitude. Therefore, it is considered to perform imaging automatically at timing when the attitude becomes stable.